Wexp
by Nomen-the-namliest
Summary: After being bitten by a cat like experament Lilo is turnung into a werexperament. She activates 627 while in experament mode.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer The rights to Lilo and Stitch belongs to Disney not me.**

A dog starts to play with an experiment pod thinking that it was a ball. The pod grows in his mouth so he spits it out. The experimental looks like a cat. The experiment gets into a fight with the dog. Later, Lilo sees the experiment on they way home from hula class. She thinks it is at cat at first but on closer inspection she can tell that it is an experiment. No house cat has that colored fur. When she tries to take it home it starts to attack her out of fear but she quickly learns to hold it in such a way that it can't. She decides to take it to Jumba for treatment and to find out more about it.

When they get home Jumba treats the experiment and her arm. Jumba notices that it is experiment 009. Designed to hunt small animals, see in the dark, jump really high (be a house cat). Lilo decides to name it mouser. Lilo decides that it can stay with them until they find its one true place.

That night a black experiment with brown eyes heads towards thew cemetery to raise an army of undead. Luck ally, the experiment gets caught by the dog catcher first. She considers trying to escape but realizes that while she might be able to formulate an escape rout the best way would be to get adopted tomorrow. She could do that no problem.

** Guess whats going on so far before I post my next chapter and win a fabulous prize. I'll let you choose the hula girl who adopts the black experiment, no red heads :p Also, I'll take into account how much data one gives. The first person to figure something out gets the credit. I have a hula girl in mind if nobody can guess. Finally, if you don't have an account give the vote with the data. The prize is no longer available by the way since I am adding a disclaimer anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer The rights to Lilo and Stitch belongs to Disney not me.**

Yuki was in the dog shelter. She wanted a dog better than both Gigi and Stitch. One dog was completely irresistible. It had chocolate brown eyes and long, soft, silky, beautiful black blue fur. She named her Midnight. There was no denying that Midnight was the best dog there. Lilo and Mertle will be so jealous on Monday.

Midnight did not like it at the hula class much. First of all everybody there was boring. Furthermore her ability to manipulate others was weaker against that type, well people in general. The most she was able to do to them was make the others jealous Yuki, which was kind of fun. Eventually Stitch showed up and noticing that she was an experiment brought her to Jumba's lab. Stitch left her alone in there to look up her experiment number. Midnight liked Stitch but she knew a experiment that would be even better. Jumba had hinted that she could not control him but she felt that she could now. Actually thinking back he was freakishly tame. She found 627's ball ans spit on it.

The prize this time is choosing if Pudge shows up B4 Gantu or the other way around. There's a rather big point you might be able to get now or not. I'm not sure how obvious it is. If not try to guess what Midnights powers are you know besides waking the dead. Still have a default if nobody cares.

** Thank you Secret Feline for reviewing. Luck-ally Yuki was my default choice anyways, she was the elf princess for Halloween right. Victoria was out of the running mostly because I wanted one of Mertle's hired followers* to fall for Midnight. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer The rights to Lilo and Stitch belongs to Disney not me.**

Evil, evil, call me uh Midnight. Evil evil no I don't believe we've met before. Say your 627 right may I call you Steven. They went outside to play and had lots of fun. They convinced Pudge to make a thunderstorm for the fun of it, and somehow in the process they developed crushes on each other. While they were playing Gantu saw them and caught them. Evil evil, no I have an idea, he will likely send us to the others. When we get there we can break them out.

* * *

Well the stories basically determined at this point even if not written up. Manthat was a short chapter.

Comparison of those in the story you can call wexp.

Mouser: I'm a plot device.

Midnight: I'm the main character.

Mouser: I don't know my colors.

Midnight:I have black-blue fur and brown eyes.

Mouser:I look like a cat but enough not like a cat Lilo knew I was an experament.

Midnight:I look enough like a dog to be mistaken for one in the Land S universe which does not mean much.

Mouser: I am experiment no 009 9 lives he-he

Midnight: My number is unestablished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer The rights to Lilo and Stitch belongs to Disney not me.**

Gantu wanted 627 to became his partner again but Steven did not want to. When going out to the trap battle he had decided that it would be his final battle under Fishface. Steven replied like I would do that again. Sure it was kind of fun but it was also a total waste of time. Midnight, Steven says no. Gantu "Why not?" Steven "because you're an idiot." (I can't believe I actually cared what Sandwich-boy thought of me, not that it worked.) Midnight "Because you're an idiot you big Dummy." 625 (who was hiding until now) replied he seems to have finally figured that out. Gantu challenged Name one time where I had a lapse of judgment. Steven replied When you decided it was necessary to defeat that hothead 626 because he took your crown **when** it was an obvious trap **while**completely ignoring that traitor and the little girl you know your opponents with _**brains**_.

Midnight: hey Stitch is not a hotheaded idiot.

Steven: "Are we talking about the same experiment."

Midnight: yes...he was just going through a phase where he acted like a hotheaded idiot.

Steven: Ah so he usually not that much of an idiot.

Gantu: If you are not going to help me I'm sending you to Hampsterville.

Steven: Who?

Midnight: Gantu's boss.

Steven: Ah Ratface. Ah Ratface so time to put our plan into action.

Midnight: Indeed.

** Wow I believe everybody is in character this chapter well except 627 but one has to wonder what the pure evil experiment was doing following Gantu around.**

** Gantu only understands Midnight, not Steven. Whether Sandwich-boy understands him is up to you. That means he heard Evil Evil instead of the example.**

** Here's some hints about what I want you to find and am still hiding. Mouser is a plot device who's entire purpose in the story was in the first chapter also if I were to keep the real premace of this fic and set it in the future from Leroy and Stitch Angel would replace Mouser as the plot device.**

** Spoiler for fanfic, Yuki will end up with a strange cat who will have puppins with Gigi and Victoria will end up with a red bunny. Midnight does not move in with either of them for reasons that will become obvious. So which should have a pink bunny as well or should it be a dog. I'd favor Victoria but the pairings. **

**Pupins with Gigi? That's right Mouser's gender is undetermined cause I don't know if Gigi is a boy or a girl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer The rights to Lilo and Stitch belongs to Disney not me.**

With Midnight's leadership skills and Stevens Strength intelligence and many powers It was easy for them to free the experiments and get Hamsterville caught.

Meanwhile back at Lilo's house Jumba had just discovered something interesting about Mouser. Stitch was not interested in this and was more interested in finding Lilo since she had disappeared soon after Mouser had showed up. However Jumba explained anyways. Somehow the injuries Mouser had sustained had given it the additional ability to turn other creatures into experiments by biting them. The subjects experiment form would be somewhat based on their regular selves. They would also gain instincts to some of their destructive nature for example. This is such a brilliant evil ability its amazing I did not think of it myself.

** Yea see Mouser is a plot device. Like Midnight's powers. Though this chapter basically tells you what happened please guess anyways.**


	6. Chapter 6

Stitch suddenly remembered that Lilo had gotten hurt by the experiment when she tried to pick it up the first time so it might have accidentally bitten her. That meant she could be running around with an experiments destructive instincts. He suddenly remembered the Black experiment that Yuki had it could be Lilo that would explain why he couldn't find it in the experiment logs, and it did look like her.

Stitch told Jumba about what he thought happened asked him to try to find an antidote and set out in search of Lilo.

Stitch with this new information decided to check Gantu's ship to make sure Gantu had not caught Lilo. Gantu might not tell but 625 would. When Stitch got to Gantu's ship it went as predicted. Gantu denied catching any abominations recently and 625 told everything. His exact words were don't sell yourself short you caught 2 experiments remember 627 and that black experiment that was with him. He was happy to have found Lilo but was scared about 627 being activated. He had not packed a dehydrator or planned out an act. He figured that Lilo's decision to activate it must have come from her experiment programming messing with her head. He knew he could help her cope, like she did for him. When Lilo and Steven got back from Hamsterville Stitch brought them back home until he could change Lilo back to normal and she could find their one true place.

Their was a temporary antidote of a silver necklace Jumba came up with until Jumba could come up with a way to let Lilo control when she transformed. Lilo found a place for all the experiments. . Lilo wanted Steven to live with them and Stitch wanted Angel to live with them. Nani refused saying that she would not let Lilo live with her boyfriend and the same went for Stitch. Which is how Teresa got a rabbit her favorite color. Mouser and Angel were given to Yuki to replace the dog that ran off with Stitch. In the end Yuki was given visiting rights, free (evil) shaved ice for a year, and free food at Frenchfries for a year. Lilo also got visiting right for her cat and pink rabbit. Yuki would not have agreed to it but she could that Midnight and Stitch really liked each other. Hamsterville was put in a position where he could not cause trouble. Gantu eventually got a better job. 625 ended up making sandwiches for Slick to sell. (625 lacks the people skills to start his own sandwich bar.) Jumba did find a way to allow Lilo better control of the transformation and Also giving Steven the ability to turn human before storing the data for future use and removing the powers from Mouser. Mouser fell in love with Gigi and they had pupins. Yuki seriously considered who she really wanted to be friends with.

**Yes Midnight is Lilo. The dog Mouser got in a fight with in the beginning of the story was descended from a werewolf and has a human form. I feel werewolf thing allows for the experiment to be more genuinely based on Lilo. Jumba did not design her and she is not some Stitch/Angel clone. Midnights powers and looks are based on her. Midnight's powers are based on Lilo's powers. Midnight can raise the dead (within limits) because of the end of Lilo and Stitch 2. Her powers to control the unusual are based on her great charisma with such. I believe I decided to have an experiment more fully based on Lilo simply because I wanted to drive home that Mertle was likely acting out of jealously in Clip. (I seriously think she might do that a lot.) Mertle was not really a bully in the original movie and in Lilo and Stitch 2 on the only thing that Mertle has which Lilo does not is money and the ability to buy imaginary friends with it and sh does not want to admit it. In Land S 2 Lilo has a loving if eccentric family that actually knows her, and she only gets more from there. **

**After reflecting on the Slick episode I figured maby Terisa was not so much better than Yuki that 627 and 624 could live together. **

**Slick and Swapper are the only 2 episodes I saw with Teresa I have read about Snooty, but given what I saw in Slick I think Disney does not want Lilo to actually have a human friend.**


	7. Chapter 7

After thinking it through Yuki realized that she really did like Lilo more than Mertle, but Mertle has lower expectations. Looking back that was really the reason they left Lilo at the fair. They were discussing where to hide when Lilo said they should fight. She would have went back to Lilo but deep down Lilo was not that desperate but Mertle was and they knew it. Some day she might befriend Lilo, but not today. She was not ready to put herself on the line.

Lilo had come to terms with the fact that four girls did not want to be her friends. It started when Steven asked her why she was so desperate to be their friend as far as he could tell they didn't deserve her. Lilo gave the same response she always gave Stitch. Steven wondered why they counted as her friends and every experiment besides Stitch doesn't, and thus Lilo learned that she had lots of friends and it was not the end of the word if some people did not want to be her friends. Lilo would still welcome their friendship, but she did not feel she needed their friendship anymore. This was not something she forgot five minutes later she might have forgotten it at first but as time went on she actually stuck with it more.

Currently Lilo was trying to build a spaceship whose systems were entirely based on magic. She had picked up on the magical theories of many different planets and wanted to see if she could. Steven and Stitch helped of course. Jumba insisted that if they were actually going to fly in their spaceship that they let him install emergency systems based on solid scientific principles. After Lilo called it quits for the day she went home and watched her favorites show with Stitch while Steven went home to Victoria's house. Her favorite show was about creatures in another planets horror shows. Its funny how her language skills worked. The more obscure the language the better she could understand it. They also worked best with actual creatures on the other end, she had troble figuring out writing though. TV was about half way she had let to fully learn the language of her favorite show, but she had Stitch to help her with that. All in all life was pretty good.

**I know I said the previous chapter was the last one but I wanted to put it back at the top with a new description giving more detail about how what happens, however this chapter is all stuff I thought about. I thought that the hula girls abandoned her because they were cowards. I think they went back to Mertle because they knew Lilo would not take them back after what happened (so well that they only had to consider it subconsciously.) In Dupe Lilo does not acknowledge any experiment besides Stitch as her friend but (Stitche's friend). In any other episode she would acknowledge them as her friends in a heartbeat if directly asked "Is … your friend?". It makes scence why she would not notice the flaw in her logic since she does not interact with the other experiments on a daily basis. For some reason I liked the idea of Lilo building a purely magical spaceship though I'll let you decide if it actually works. **


End file.
